


The Third Story

by TiaTam



Series: ReseTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaTam/pseuds/TiaTam
Summary: Frisk, under someone else's control, went through an entire genocide route against their will. Upon regaining conscience after defeating Sans in battle, they reset on the spot, despite the skeleton's warning not to.What are the consequences?





	The Third Story

“so, you've been busy, huh?”

No response. Only footsteps slowly coming closer.  
“not in the mood to talk right now, are you.”  
Still no words, only steps.  
“heh, well then.”  
And a few more.  
“i’ve got a question for ya.”  
A quiet giggle. Absolutely sickening.

 

“who ARE you?”

 

The steps paused, the giggle silenced. Maybe out of irritation.

“not anyone i know is for sure. not them. is for sure. so…”  
He turned around, looking straight into the eyes of what looked like was once his friend.  
 “You recall?” It suddenly spoke. It surely was the voice, their voice. But so- distorted and strange, it just didn’t feel nor sound like it belonged to them. “let me repeat. WHO are you? or better even, WHAT are you?” It seemed taken aback for just a second, that is until another stomach-turning giggle escaped its mouth, and a wide grin began to form on its face. There was something so inherently ugly and off-putting about it, that Sans needed to force himself to keep his eyes on his opponent, rather than to just turn away.  
 “I have no idea what you’re on about, Sans.” Said the voice, Frisk’s head tilting to the side. It was playing dumb, or just trying to make a fool of him, that much was evident. “you know you can’t hide behind their body forever.” “I can’t? Interesting. What makes you think that?”  
Sans paused. “You don’t even have an-”  
 “everything has a limit.” It smiled again. “That’s true. But do you really believe I’ll reach mine before you?” - “i never said that but alright. the proof of the pudding is in the eating after all, isn’t it?” No words could describe just how disgusted he was, but still, he grinned, as flashes of blue and yellow lit up in his left eye socket. “so instead of throwing blind assumptions, why don’t we just see for ourselves?”

“Gladly.”

...

“it's a beautiful day outside… birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, things like you...” Its face lit up, as it voiced a response: “... should be burning in hell?” Sans chuckled quietly to himself. “that would be too much of a favour.”

So the battle began. And ended.

1...

“you know, there's something really unearthly about you. and that's coming from a monster. just the fact that you need someone else's body to get what you want…”

2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

“half a dozen, huh. you're pretty persistent, buddy. how many more do you think it'll take? 50? 100?”

7, 10, 16, 25…

“that's a quarter of a hundred. aren't you growing tired of this at all?”  
It shrugged and smiled contently, lashing out at him again though it seemed he had dodged even before they attacked. How?

“okay then, let's keep the counter going.”

50, 100, 200, 300, 400… honestly…

“i think i mixed up the numbers, stopped at over 400. mind to help me out?”

419.

Similarly to before the first 'round’, Sans stood there with his back facing the young woman's body, which was slowly motioning into his direction. The steps were slow and heavy. They gave him the chills, but he wasn't open to admit it.  
“you’ve died four-hundred and nineteen times. it's starting to get a bit jejune, don't you think?”

“...Jejune? No. I think it's just now starting to get interesting. Very interesting.”

“interesting, huh? i don’t see why you would consider dying for the 420th time to be more interesting than the other 419, but suit yourself.”  
It waited patiently for Sans to finish talking, continuously wearing the same horrifying smile on its face that it had since it first entered the hall. “I’m not intending to die this time, Mr Funnyman.” This statement caused him to turn back around to face it. “then let’s make this a last.” Despite his loathing for this creature, he began to doubt his own motivation to keep fighting.

Silently, it shrugged before stroking its blade calmy with its index finger. Blood dripped from its fingertip until its hand was eventually tainted red. “Of course.”

Without a warning, it dashed towards the skeleton at a threatening speed, ready to strike but was stopped by an intense gravitational pull. Sans furrowed his brow bones, moving his left arm to lift his opponent upwards and then flung it to the side right into one of the pillars. The incredible force of the throw shattered the pillar upon impact. Chunks of the marble column flew through the hall.

After the dust of the collision faded, it sat in the middle of the debris, seemingly unconscious. It began to bleed from the head severely and even though it wasn't Frisk, or, at least not the one he knew, Sans felt tempted to take a look at their wounds. But the risk of it only playing dead was too high, so instead, he took a few steps backwards. Slowly, Frisk's body began twitching, their hands getting a tight grip around the knife's handle, before it attempted to stand up. The skeleton was prepared to give it a finishing blow, raising his arm yet again as a blaster appeared, but paused.

If it died now- again- it would just reload, wouldn't it? And the supposed 'last’ fight would just restart this hell cycle all over again.

Sans hesitantly lowered his arm again. He had no control over what was to come. He never did, so what was he trying to do exactly? In this fight, at this time, he had no way to stop this unless- He died.

A chuckle came from the monster. This quiet chuckling became louder and louder until it turned into frantic laughter.  
Questioningly, it looked at him upon succeeding to raise from the ground and regaining its balance.

He was vulnerable. Its eyes sparked at the opportunity, and as swiftly as it could, it jumped into his direction to finally land an attack. Just in time, Sans calmed down, instinctively dodging the attack. “did you really think it w-”

But the second one struck him.

He fell backwards on the ground. There was a deep cut across his ribcage, which immediately started to bleed. His HP was beginning to drop, surprisingly slowly.

Despite the situation, a smile returned to his teeth. It was inevitable anyways. “so… i guess that's it, huh?” He bobbed up, pressing a hand firmly against his ribcage in hopes of easing the pain. “welp, there's nothing to do about that then, is there?” He walked towards the victour, who was standing still on the spot, presumably waiting for his death, and placed a hand on its shoulder before passing them and eventually dropping to the ground.

 

* * *

 

  


Frisk's eyes widened as they felt he sensation on their shoulder. It wasn't a firm grip. No. It was like someone seeked support on it, temporarily pulling their right side down. But then this person left again.

They dropped the knife in their hand and immediately turned around to spot Sans laying on the ground several meters away from them, parts of his skull beginning to crumble to dust.

Not a second later they rushed and sat beside him turning him onto his back to see if he was still conscious. “Sans?! Are you-” Spotting the wound on his stomach they were stunned. They glimpsed over to the weapon they had been wielding until only a few seconds ago. It was covered in blood. And so were they but traces of dust were also left on their clothing.

“h..ey.” The skeleton returned to his senses, glancing at the human. “Sans!”  
Their head snapped back to look back at him immediately. “heh.. it's good to see you again.”

Frisk was unable to keep back their tears. “What happened?! Were we-”

Sans nodded. “everyone is.. gone but-” The brunette was close to breaking down. “I neEd tO FiX tHis..” They whimpered, not letting Sans finish his sentence. A set if buttons appeared in front of them as they let their hand hover over a specific one.

[♥️ RESET]

The skeleton shifted, trying to move their hand away from the button. “don’t, wait-!” He warned, but before he could react it was too late.. A glaring white light surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write kms
> 
> I wrote half of this in one evening thanks to some help from my mom ^^;


End file.
